Getting Over You
by Totally Kawaii
Summary: Five years ago, Sakura left Syaoran brokenhearted. Now they meet again, heirs to rival agencies. He’s engaged and supposedly in love and she isn’t. They still haven’t gotten over each other, no matter how much they fool themselves otherwise. SxS please R
1. Chapter 1

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Getting Over You**

**by Totally Kawaii**

_a CardCaptor Sakura fic_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_** Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur**_

_- We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Summary:** Five years ago, Sakura left Syaoran brokenhearted. Now they meet again, heirs to rival agencies. He's engaged and supposedly in love and she isn't. They still haven't gotten over each other, no matter how much they fool themselves otherwise.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Disclaimer:** Why do I need to do this? No, I do not own CCS, because if I did, I would be making a hell lot more sequels and stuff.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**For the purposes of this fanfic, everyone is 18 at the beginning, except for the males, who are 1 year older. I've redone the first chapter – more of prologue – because it was way too short. I'm sure everyone agrees with me. **

**You can skip the flashback – it's just a little thing where Syaoran confesses his love to Sakura. Just a little snippet overfull of kawaiiness! Anyway, I'm also going to combine the 2nd and 3rd chapter with a little addition, etc. so that won't be so short. Yay for my reviewers and those who didn't review, well, review.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapter One:**_

"Mou, Syao-kun, where are we going?" asked a girl with waist-length, tousled brown hair.

Her delicate pink lips curved cutely in a pout that would melt all but the iciest of hearts. This particularly adorable one was directed at the love of her life behind her, serving as an exceptionally hot and muscled blindfold.

"It's a surprise, Sakura-chan," her boyfriend replied, laughing. Such emotions came easier now that Sakura was in his life. And this emotion – love – came too often and too strongly to be ignored.

Finally, he deemed it fit to slip his hands from her face. When her emerald eyes fluttered open, Syaoran Li couldn't help but admire their cheerful, startling depths and the soft, burning intensity.

"Hoe!" He smiled softly at her childish antics as she surveyed the gorgeous sunset before them.

Fiery streaks of orange, yellow, red, purple and a prominent pink haphazardly stained the usually forget-me-not blue sky. The mix was breathtaking, but already there was a tell-tale darkening of the area, hinting at the darkness about to enfold them.

They were overlooking a pond lined with cherry blossom trees – the exact same spot where Syaoran confessed his feelings three years ago, in fact. They had secretly loved each other and become inseparable ever since. He smiled at the memories flooding his senses.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_Sakura…" a voice called out to the turned back of an auburn-haired girl sticking her stuff in her locker. _

_The owner of the aforementioned voice was very red – crimson, in fact – but whether it was from the effort from sprinting to her, or the unusually close proximity to the school's resident goddess was still yet to be revealed._

"_Ohayo, Syaoran!" she chirped. "What do you want?"_

"_I… ano… well…" _

_All his blood seem to rush to his cheeks as he struggled to find a reason why he had blurted her name out like that – in front of the whole school, nonetheless. Love could do crazy things like that; it only got worse as his silly infatuation grew to something more meaningful._

_Hearing her best friend of nine years confused and stuttering yet again (Tomoyo had hinted that it only happened around her – whatever could she mean?), she turned around to face him._

_Damn, he had gone speechless yet _again.

_Only being constantly around her as her best guy friend readied him for the vision of her face. Delicate features set in an equally elegant profile, this kind of face could have only belonged to someone otherworldly – which, in a way, she was. That alone could have given new students (mostly freshmen) a nosebleed. Some actually fainted when they saw her completely._

_A perfect being with the disposition of an angel and the curves of a goddess, she was always cheerful and bright to _everyone_. Her faerie-like, impish green eyes and unusually tanned yet porcelain skin only added to the number of hormone-crazed males obsessing over her. She seemed like someone who didn't belong to such a squalid, petty world._

_Thank Kami-sama for the years of training he got as a child beforehand not to show emotions. Otherwise, he would have drooled right there and then. _

"_Syaoran? Did you hear me?" A wry smile twitched at the corner of her lips. Despite her efforts to stop it – his… strong dislike for anyone making fun of him in any way was legendary – it was still there._

_Instead of feeling annoyance at her mocking him, he felt a strange feeling of elation. He merely smiled, reveling in the I'm-going-to-be-your-best-friend aura that all extroverts radiated. Sakura's aura was special though, because her claim was 100 percent genuine._

"_H-h-hai, I can hear you," he stammered out. "I mean… you know." He tried to look indifferent so as not to ruin his reputation. Sakura only giggled at his reaction._

_He had been rude to her when they first met in Grade Three. She was used to his brief words and coldness towards everyone. He had started thawing though, under Sakura – a constant ray of sunshine. _

_Slowly, he opened up and showed his emotions more. And when he assented to let Sakura call him by his first name… everyone knew he had truly, finally cracked._

_They had all known, as well, how hopelessly in love he was with her by then. It was too hard to keep secrets when most of the people there were people you had known for more than half your life._

_Sakura found herself thinking more and more about the previously icy rival. (**Sakura's very dense, ne?**) He had always been very protective but lately he had started going red and weird around her. It was odd behavior for her usually composed childhood friend. _

_Tomoyo had hinted obviously enough- so that Sakura couldn't mistake her meaning- that Syaoran was heavily crushing on a certain someone. Only her denseness saved Syaoran from – what he thought was – utter humiliation._

_She smiled cheerfully at Syaoran and – stuffing all her papers in her locker chaotically – grabbed his hand, dragging him to the nearest park. At her touch, he felt even more blood rush to his face. His face was a giant, smoldering ember, almost white-hot._

"_Syaoran! They have ice cream here!" Sakura gushed, rather childishly. He chuckled at the earnest expression on her countenance and his stomach flopped._

"_Yeah. Do you want strawberry, Sakura?"_

"_You know me too well," she protested with a smile, which grew wider as the park's tall arches came into view. The cherry blossom trees that Sakura was so appropriately named after swayed in the almost non-existent wind._

"_A chocolate ice cream- and a strawberry one, please," Syaoran said to the vendor, seeing that Sakura was too awestruck by the magnificent trees to order._

_After finishing the icy treats, they made a silent decision to take a stroll to a certain pond surrounded by Sakura trees. _

_Both of them were firmly keeping their thoughts from anywhere near the word 'romantic'. It didn't help that the particular pond was nicknamed 'Lover's Glade' and was an infamously romantic area for couples._

"_Kirei…" sighed Sakura blissfully, watching the light dance on the mirror-bright surface of water. Gazing at her peaceful face, Syaoran once again felt the love-struck feeling thrum deep in his heart._

"_Not as beautiful as you," he murmured. He prayed desperately to Kami-sama she didn't hear him, wincing. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings. Not yet…_

_Sakura whipped her face to his sharply. Did he mean that? Her friend was never one for the tender speeches that made one starry-eyed._

"_I…I…" his face was the color of blood again as he flushed in embarrassment._Shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud, _was the thought running frantically in his head._

"_Do you mean that?" she asked softly, looking at him piercingly._

_Needless to say, he almost broke down under the penetrating stare. _Kami-sama, why did she have to have such beautiful eyes?

"_Hai," the word came instinctively to his mouth. Her expression softened at the hint of inner turmoil in his face. "Sakura…"_

_She stiffened, waiting for the words. He, however, was hyperventilating. Here he was – Syaoran Li, previously heartless bastard – asking out what could have been a seraph on a date, of all things._

_He didn't deserve her, but he had to ask. Even if it that she rejected his feelings, he needed to get on with his life and stop obsessing over her._

"_I… I… lik – love you. And I know you don't love me back but I just had to say it. I'll… I'll be going now."_

_Syaoran turned around to avoid her stare. What had possessed him to replace 'like' with 'love'? He didn't want to see the look of uncertainty in her eyes. She would try to break it to him gently – the fact that they were only 'friends' and that it was all she wanted them to be. _

_He braced himself to start walking away from her._

_But nothing could have readied him for what happened afterwards._

_The tiny tug at his sleeves made him stop and turn around. Instead of doubt, there was a conviction in her eyes and – was he imagining it? – something quite not akin to rejection.  
_

"_Baka," she teased softly. "Why are you leaving? I haven't even told you my answer yet."_

_His heart soared at the words. Maybe… he had a chance. A one-in-a-million, needle-in-a-haystack, no-use-holding-your-breath chance…_

"_I lik-love you too…"_

_He blinked. And blinked again. He didn't even register her slight taunt at his stumble. Then the meaning of her words finally dawned on the dense young man. Fidgeting nervously, he decided to take their uncertain relationship one step further._

"_Would you like to go out… with me? As in a date?"_

"_Hai."_

_Beyond ecstatic, he swept her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. His first one… and hers as well. Maybe it wasn't_such_ a small chance after all._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He had been terrified of taking that big step – but here he was at the same place, hoping to take the biggest one of all.

He knelt down on one knee – ignoring the fact that his priceless pants were getting dirty. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized his intention.

"Sakura," he began, his voice never betraying the butterflies flying maniacally inside his stomach. "I love you. I always have and I always will, no matter what. The past three years have been the best in my life. I'm positive that without you... without you by my side, my life has no meaning. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

He offered a small open box with the palest pink lining. Inside was a gorgeous ring of pink diamond.

He looked at her face. There were so many emotions flitting across her delicate features. But the most definite one was her pure and innocent _love_. Suddenly, a crystalline tear slid down her pink cheeks. "I… I love you, Syaoran. But I can't."

Syaoran – confused and starting to feel heartbroken – looked at her with his intense amber eyes; the very ones that Sakura had coaxed out of their icy barriers with her sunny smile and disposition. "But… why not?"

He was positive that she loved him. That was one of the facts of life. Everyone had always said that they were meant for one another.

So, who was this stranger who had led him on – making him believe that she truly loved him – then refusing his proposal the next second? His heart seemed to shatter in a million pieces. Her next words trampled the microscopic pieces (and any little hope he had left) into the dust.

"I can't… I can't… I just **can't**…" she choked out through her tears, now pouring endlessly. She turned around and ran. Syaoran stayed there, looking at nothing. She had rejected him after all those beautiful years together.

Had it all been for _nothing_? Looking for a sign of her forever happy green eyes, or auburn hair, he stared sightlessly at the moving mist. The one thing on his mind, though… was _why_?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**As the people who have read the previous chapters before noticed, I added a few pages here. I couldn't stand it being so short! It was ridiculous. I also plan on combining some chapters and general revision. **

**Okay, I would have loved to have Sakura accept and make this an adorable little one-chapter thing. But where's the fun in that? Where's the story in that?**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Getting Over You**

**by Totally Kawaii**

_a CardCaptor Sakura fic_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_** Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur**_

_- We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_  
_

**Summary:** Five years ago, Sakura left Syaoran brokenhearted. Now they meet again, heirs to rival agencies. He's engaged and supposedly in love and she isn't. They still haven't gotten over each other, no matter how much they fool themselves otherwise.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Disclaimer:** Why do I need to do this? No, I do not own CCS, because if I did, I would be making a hell lot more sequels and stuff.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**This is not a one-shot. I plan on making more chapters. Sorry that this took so long. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my kawaiiest little cousin, who made me especially happy now that she came up with yet 3 more original reasons to hate me. Aww… I know you love me anyway. Sorry, dearest cousin, but I have writer's block. –evil Eriol's look- Ohohohohoho… ;**

**Okay, I updated this and now Chapter Two and Three are lengthened and together! Okay. I'm now working on Chapter Five… or Four. Whatever. **

**This is dedicated to NuttPea, who is my beta-reader. You rock! Review and I might take to updating sooner… even despite my ginormous (is that even a word?) writer's block. O.o**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapter Two:**_

Sakura ran into the endless night.

The sunset had vanished into the murky, foreboding fog, and still she ran. She couldn't stop running – couldn't stop crying.

Why did he have to propose? She had no other choice except to break his heart. Why today? _Why?_

And through it all, the _stupid_ conversation that she'd had earlier with her father echoed through her head.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_No, Daddy! I don't want to!" Sakura was crying into her father's shirt. "I want to stay here, with Syaoran. Dad!"_

"_Sakura, darling," Fujitaka Kinomoto reasoned with his daughter. "You are the heir to my… _our_ spy empire! Touya's in charge of all the public views with the company and our income, but you get to do the actual the spy stuff for Alpha. Isn't it exciting, honey?"_

_Sakura continued sobbing hysterically. In the brief instant her father tried to make it sound exciting and appealing, her heart had broken into a million pieces. "But I don't want to leave Tomoeda and train – for five whole years! Why do I need to do this mission alone? I don't want to leave!"_

"_Sakura…" She forced herself looked up, her ears prickling at her father's no-nonsense tone. "This is what's best for Alpha and for you. You get to learn self-defense! You get to meet new people!"_

"_But I can't get in touch with the old people. You're disconnecting me from my old life!" She thought of Syaoran's face, her heart pulsing with love for him. How was she going to explain this to him? Would his heart break… just as hers was doing right now? Biting her lip, she struggled not to show her weakness any longer. She would not cry anymore… not in front of _him.

"_Nonsense, Tomoyo will still be with you – and we've also recruited Rika, Chiharu and Naoko! There… isn't that better? Now, that's my final word. You leave with Tomoyo tonight. You have to view the headquarters since you're my daughter. Go."_

_Sakura stared at him coldly, brushing away the remnants of tears. "All right, _Father_. Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with Syaoran to get ready for." _

_After an hour of heart-wracking tears with Tomoyo by her side, Sakura washed her face, erasing all signs of misery. She then attempted to puzzle out how to gently break this to him... resulting in more tears._

_Finally, 7:00 came and, as punctual as ever, the doorbell rang. Putting on an extra-happy smile, Sakura walked downstairs to get the door. To face Syaoran… _

… _And heartbreak for the second time that day._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura hurried back home. It was almost time to leave – not that she wanted to. Tomoyo was there, packing. Sakura sweatdropped when she saw all of the clothes.

"Do you really need everything, Tomoyo?" she asked hesitantly, and flinched when Tomoyo shrieked back her reply.

"Of course I do!" Then, Tomoyo peered closer at her quiet best friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's Syaoran," Sakura cried, breaking down again.

"You dumped him?" asked Tomoyo in a defeated tone. She had known her best friend would do this eventually. Still, the deed had stabbed Sakura deep.

"Yes…" Sakura choked out. "And you know what's worse? He proposed to me. But I refused because of this mission. And I really love him – but now he'll hate me forever."

Tomoyo merely stayed quiet, sometimes murmuring reassurances or hugging her tightly. By the time they had to leave, Sakura was feeling much better.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo," Sakura whispered, clutching half of the baggage listlessly. She still hadn't recovered from the intense heartbreak. "…for everything."

"No problem." Tomoyo smiled.

Inside, however, she was frowning severely. Ever since those two had first met – rather bitter rivals – she had always, _always _known they were meant to be. Heck, even a blind, deaf, mute baka could tell.

The chemistry was so intense; sparks had flown. They were totally destined. Deep inside of her, Tomoyo knew that they would definitely encounter Syaoran again. And hopefully this time around, Destiny would be a little kinder.

She looked at Sakura, her best friend since kindergarten. The one who was always caring for others, and often their problems hit her worse than her own. This dilemma, however, seemed to be a heartache from which there was no return.

Smiling reassuringly, Tomoyo took Sakura's hand in her own chilled one.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I can't believe it…" was the hollow thought that ran in his mind as he slowly made his way home.

Eriol was beside him, for once not flashing any of his oh-so-annoying grins. He looked as subdued as Syaoran, but perhaps not quite as miserable. His crush on Tomoyo was currently major, but it was only a crush – an infatuation or attraction. It was still quite an impact to find out the news. He was walking strangely, almost drunkenly. Syaoran's muscles were slack as he recalled the past few hours.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_Class, I have an announcement," Terada-sensei said loudly. _

_Syaoran, only half paying attention, was squirming in his seat, waiting for Sakura. He needed to ask her why she refused him yesterday, but he froze when he heard his teacher's next words._

"_Tomoyo and Sakura have moved, urgently. Her father did reveal any further information, but wherever they are, we wish them a safe trip. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko will also be moving once this term ends."_

_Syaoran didn't hear much after that. His brain was trying to comprehend the fact that there would be no more Sakura laughing… Sakura crying… Sakura being late… and all the things that made her Sakura in his life. Then, a thought slipped in – had she left because of him? She couldn't have… could she?_

_The only one near as tortured as him was Eriol – who had a crush on Tomoyo and would have loved it to develop into something more. Her other so-called 'fans' merely sighed at losing the prettiest girls in school before drooling over another slut. The shallow bastards. _

_But Sakura and Tomoyo were gone and it was too late. He should have stopped her – he should have…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Xiao Lang," barked his mother. Syaoran immediately stood at attention, withdrawing reluctantly from his thoughts. Then he noticed the slightest glimmer at the corner of her eyes. Were those… tears?

He gaped at his mother. His mother, as the strong Mistress of the Li Clan, couldn't afford to be weak. She had to be strong, outside and in. But here she was, openly brushing away the salty drops clustering at the edge of her eyes, unabashedly. The world seemed to have gone upside down.

"I am sorry to say that your father has died while conducting some… business with our rivals, Alpha. It has something to do with a spy organization your father led, called Wolves. As his heir, you will need to undergo extensive training for five years, and eventually a mission. Don't worry– Eriol, Takashi, Meiling and her sister Kasumi will be coming with you."

Unlike Sakura, Syaoran did not dare argue with his mother. He merely nodded, tight-lipped and went to his room to pack. What was there left?

With Sakura gone, life had no meaning. Might as well do what his mother said. Syaoran looked out his window at the cherry blossom tree for what would be the last time in five years as he vowed. _After my training, I will find you… Sakura._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_... five years later..._

"Ohayo, Miss Kinomoto," came the collective mumble as a confident young woman strode down the stainless steel halls.

Sakura Kinomoto, heir to Alpha, was now a figure to be respected and feared in the community. She had mastered all beginning techniques ferociously and was now advancing to lessons years ahead of her.

She was also a brilliant, natural leader – not to mention very cheerful and bright. Over the course of five brutally tough years, she had grown into the most gorgeously lethal operative in the history of Alpha.

The 23-year-old was to see her father, who would debrief her for the mission. This mission was to not only test all the skills she learned and to see if she was ready to be the leader of Alpha, but to also see how good their rival, Wolves, was.

On the way, she straightened her tank top and the flowing skirt that flattered her curves. Tomoyo had discovered her and Sakura's growing curves from way before but only now was discovering how to work those to her advantage. Sakura admitted that she had improved from the frilly, poofy disasters over the past 8 years and wouldn't mind being buried in one of her more… respectable creations.

"Otou-san," Sakura greeted, a little distantly, as Fujitaka Kinomoto surveyed his only daughter.

She was now a figure of almost legendary proportions in her prowess and worthy to take over, but this one mission would confirm that. He was already immensely proud of her and would always be, no matter what.

"Sakura, dearest heart, your mission is to get a particular Diamond, capable of storing a tremendous amount of energy, located somewhere in the Caribbean. The American government has placed it in a remote location. You will need to shut down the technology and cameras and steal it manually."

Sakura pouted – her team excelled at sneaking and stealing things, but_technology_? Naoko was their most advanced expert; simple codes and hack-ins were fine, but move into more complicated areas and their plan would disintegrate.

"And most importantly, you must do this before Wolves does. Any questions?"

Sakura resigned herself and asked instead, "Who will be with me? I _will not_ have any guys on my team, Daddy. I know from experience that they don't listen to me, think they're better than me and are too busy drooling and practicing pick-up lines to act seriously."

She ticked off all their flaws on her fingers, a smile tugging at the corners of her pink lips. The top lip arched perfectly over full lower lips, giving her a natural pout that melted anyone's iron-clad defenses.

Fujitaka chuckled at his daughter's very graphic description of the males that had come into contact with her. "Don't worry – it's your usual: Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko – any objections?"

Sakura shook her head and kissed her father lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now come back in one piece." Grinning, Sakura nodded and left her Dad's office – or rather, _her_ soon-to-be office.

Fujitaka Kinomoto watched his only daughter worriedly. She reminded him so much of Nadeshiko, before she had died from her second childbirth. Shaking that unhappy thought from his head, he stretched a little before starting to tackle the mounting pile of reports.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Syaoran Li strode down the empty hallway, his loud boots echoing dully. All those years of training had developed him even more into a well-built young man, albeit a cold one.

He was handsome, icily so. His piercingly soulful amber eyes and messy chestnut hair added to his looks. He was here for his debriefing and he was looking forward to acing a mission against Alpha. He had advanced just as much as Sakura and was as skilled, not that he knew it.

"Agent Li, reporting for duty, Mother," Syaoran reported dully. His mother looked him over carefully, thinking about his change. From the surly child, to the even surlier teen, to the smiling, laughing gentleman and now, finally, back to being a brusque young man. Yelan missed Sakura and the changes she brought out in Xiao Lang. But the past was past and this mission was to test their future leader.

"Xiao Lang, your mission is to get a Diamond capable of storing a multitude of energy manually, after shutting down all the technological aspects." Syaoran winced – the technological part was cake, but he admitted to himself that manual bits weren't really their strong point.

"Do this before Alpha does and _no _–" Yelan continued before Syaoran had time to ask. " – you will not be partners with any female other than Meiling and Kasumi."

"Good," Syaoran said contemptuously. "The girls are too busy giggling over me and checking their make-up to manage the assaults." He was used to such things. Even at thirteen he had been attractive, to say the least.

"Good luck, Xiao Lang. The reputation of Wolves is dependant on you," his mother bid him gravely. Syaoran merely nodded curtly and left. Yelan Li looked at her son's departing back and shook her head.

Making his way to his team, Syaoran smirked. The mission sounded easy. Syaoran Li never truly smiled or laughed these days. It was usually just a hollow chuckle or ironic smirk without a certain green-eyed goddess ironing out his frown. He shook his head. Ever since his mother had engaged him to Kasumi, he'd sworn not to think of Sakura again… no matter how much he missed her.

His mother… oh, how she had irked him when she engaged him to Kasumi after a few years of moping. But that was that and he had to deal with it. Or else, his mother had threatened, she would engage him to Nakuru.

He shuddered. Even the frigid Syaoran Li cowered at the thought of being in contact with hyperactive Nakuru 24/7. So, he had acknowledged the fact that this would not change and forced himself to think like he loved Kasumi. His will was so strong he truly believed he did love her, more than Sakura. He wasn't happy, but he would be content with a wife and his dangerous double life as a spy. Nothing could make him give his spy life up. It was everything to him… right?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Ooh… the plot thickens! Yay! Please review, this will tell me what you think about the story and what to improve (especially if the story plot is a little confusing). Planning to update real soon. Arigatou.**

**-insert more evil laughter here-**

**Kawaii!!!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Getting Over You**

**by Totally Kawaii**

_a CardCaptor Sakura fic_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_** Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur**_

_- We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_  
_

**Summary:** Five years ago, Sakura left Syaoran brokenhearted. Now they meet again, heirs to rival agencies. He's engaged and supposedly in love and she isn't. They still haven't gotten over each other, no matter how much they fool themselves otherwise.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Disclaimer:** Why do I need to do this? No, I do not own CCS, because if I did, I would be making a hell lot more sequels and stuff.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Sorry about the delay. I made a long chapter because **

**1) I just realized just how short my chapters were and my cousin kept on yelling at me about it. –glares at her- and **

**2) I feel really bad about the long intervals. I'm going to try to update more often. Sorry…**

**This is weird, but I just realized I totally forgot to thank all the people who reviewed! So here it is – a couple of huuuuge thank-you's with a chocolate muffin and a smile. The underlined people get a chocolate muffin, a smile and a pixie stick because they reviewed more than once.**

_**cardcaptor42**_

_**Krimson Fallen Angel of Heaven**_

_**dbzgtfan2004**_

_**SacredBlade**_

_**Darkened Purity**_

_**pollyhi5**_

_**-Iaabi'SabeL**_

_**Chibi angelle**_

_**Jelloz39**_

_**I Believe in Dandelions**_

_**Sakatrina90**_

**You guys really made my day and gave me the will to write and update some more!**

**Now, I have to reply to some of the confusion. (Sorry, I think I made that chapter a little too vague) Five years later, Kasumi is his cousin but because of unfortunate circumstances (-cough- His mother forcing him to –cough), he is also engaged to her. He was taking their marriage for granted. In the creation of the plot, I did make Kasumi already married to him, but an unexpected twist made me rethink this. Sorry for all the confusion… **

**I dedicate this chapter to my kawaiiest little cousin and beta reader, who helped me with all the confusing bits. I still have writer's block, unfortunately, so chapters won't spurt out anytime very soon… unless I get a lot of reviews, of course. –evil Eriol's look- Ohohohohoho…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapter Three:**_

Sakura looked happily at her team, standing at attention. _They had all developed so much physically – and mentally, _she added, thinking of their new lethal skills. They all had fuller figures and looked overall more physically fit. Looking at them each in turn, her gaze roved on Tomoyo first, her best friend through thick and thin.

Amethyst, as her spy name was, was their expert at locks, fashion and general disguises. Legendary for transforming someone on assignment from geek to gorgeous, she was a babe herself, with long hair creeping down to just past the small of her back. The amethyst eyes she was named after seemed to sparkle in the dim light, radiating fun and a trademark obsession with all things Sakura or kawaii.

Their expert for weaponry and gadgets was Sapphire, a.k.a. Chiharu. She usually swept her long, spiraling hair in a high ponytail or her old, childish pigtails to keep it out of her vision. It curled to a little more than halfway down her waist when let loose. Her brown eyes were bright, long fingers deft at all kinds of artillery. She was also fiercely loyal and wouldn't dare hurt anyone she knew personally… unless it was Takashi spouting off his usual lies again in elementary.

Shy, observant Rika was specialist at assassinations. No one noticed her but she noticed _every little detail._ Her spy name, Ruby, fitted her middle-length hair, a dark, peculiar shade of brown that could be mistaken as maroon. She was also wickedly funny, but you would never suspect that of such a shy, innocent girl. Rika really didn't change much from the girl Sakura used to hang out with.

Ghost-story-loving Amber was, you guessed it, Naoko. She was their technology expert at Alpha, even if technology wasn't Alpha's strongest point. Naoko had kept her hair shoulder length and the round spectacles that shone and sometimes hid her eyes mysteriously.

She usually researched background info to debrief them in during various missions, whether it was assassinations or simple undercover work. She preferred technology to the physical stuff. It wasn't that she lacked aptitude for it – au contraire, Naoko was the best at archery among everyone – but she just preferred it, no questions asked.

Sakura caught her reflection in the mirror and stared at the emerald eyes she was named after. Running a hand down the auburn cascade of hair that fell in soft waves from her scalp down her waist, she smiled. She was gorgeous and she knew it. But her interests didn't lie with her physical looks but her talents.

Sakura was a master of all those (plus her specialty, hand-to-hand combat) and could have been solo if this mission hadn't required more than 1 person. However, she loved her team and loved working with them. She was set to do this with all of them or not at all. Sakura Kinomoto was a natural leader, and an inspiring one, too, with her childlike enthusiasm for the littlest things.

Grinning, her eyes shone with enthusiasm. "Let's board the plane and get out of here! Let's go beat those Wolves! They have got to learn that they so are not in our league!" With a collective cheer, they grabbed their stuff and boarded the plane.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The 24-year-old leader scowled at his teammates, all of whom were lounging without a care in the world. Eriol grinned up at his 'kawaii little cousin' and asked, "So, did Auntie Yelan give us permission to leave already?"

Syaoran nodded curtly and Eriol swaggered up to his feet. Syaoran would have ditched him if Midnight wasn't their assassin (their elite, even if Wolves weren't very good in general at manual thievery) and cousin. Observant Eriol had developed into a striking young man, with handsome features like Syaoran.

Eriol didn't train hand-to-hand, so he had the leaner build of a ninja… or a stalker. He probably inherited the twisted mind that popped up in the Li Clan once every few generations – the kind of twisted mind his mother had. Li shuddered at the thought of Eriol and Yelan Li plotting together.

Takashi Yamazaki looked up; his perpetually closed eyes two crescents in his pale face. "Did you know that permissions were first given in Timbuktu, where their shaman king…" he continued smiling, lies sliding off from his honey-coated tongue.

Takashi was essential for their information and technological stuff and considered a prodigy because he was the best at Wolves, known for their advanced technology. Crescent was slimmer than Eriol and _much_ slimmer and lankier than Syaoran, but still pretty fit for someone who spent all day in front of the harsh computer lights.

"I wish Chi was here to hammer on his thick skull," commented his cousin, Meiling dryly, standing up as well. Her raven black hair was still long and in buns. Raven's earnest face, however, matured into a beautiful young woman of 23. She was their disguises and locks expert.

Meiling had started to learn designs from Tomoyo Daidouji herself and had branched out into her own unique line. (**This was from before Tomoyo left for Alpha.**) She also had a full figure, though not as full as her older sister, Kasumi's.

Kasumi… Syaoran turned to his fiancée. The brunette was pretty and very skilled at weaponry and gadgets. Her long almost-black hair was always twisted into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Her grey eyes earned her the name Storm. They were an unusual color even in Japan, a place where there were a huge variety of people.

She came from a very respectable family that supported most of the Wolves finances and this prompted his mother to engage him to her. He was appreciative of it now, since he saw the birds-eye view of such an alliance. They had access to even more resources and Syaoran grew to love her. (**or so he thought…**) He could not risk being disowned by his mother, however. Wolves was everything to Syaoran.

He couldn't help turning his thoughts to Sakura – he missed her more than he could ever imagine sometimes. Suddenly, he roughly broke his trail of thought and, with the precision of years of practice, shoved it in the back of his mind. He couldn't be thinking of Sakura, not after all these years. He pointed at the plane and glared at Eriol, who sulkily got his bags and left. He was followed by Takashi and Meiling. Kasumi stayed behind, however.

"Syaoran," she murmured, twining her arms around his neck, trying to break through to his defenses that always left him untouchable. "Why don't you want to elope?" She pouted as best as she could. Needless to say, it most certainly didn't look innocent nor cute.

"We're not eloping, Kasumi." Syaoran reminded her as she tried in vain to continue 'seducing' him and ending up merely grossing everyone else out. "We have to continue with the mission."

Syaoran remained stoic, however. He instead thought of the upcoming mission but then 'remembered' that she was his fiancée and he loved her. He hooked Kasumi from around her waist and led her to the plane. He loved Kasumi unconditionally and that was that.

"After you, my lady," Syaoran said. He gestured to the open walkway with a courteous bow drilled at him since he was three.

A giggle erupted from the painted red lips as she complimented her gentlemanly fiancée. From inside the compartment, Eriol frowned. Syaoran could do so much better than the cheap slut.

Typical of his cousin to want to be the leader to Wolves so much he thought that he was in love and forgot the one person he was truly in love with. However Syaoran fooled himself, though, Eriol could see through the façade. He didn't like Kasumi one bit.

At least Meiling agreed about his views. Kasumi was her older step-sister and Meiling, having lived with her for fifteen years of her life, knew what a pain she was, not to mention clingy. But she still was related, even if not by blood, so she had to respect their engagement.

Pshaw. They both really thought their cousin and Sakura were perfect together. Eriol knew Sakura loved Syaoran more than anything… but why did she refuse? Did it have something to do with why they moved?

His brain buzzing with all the more questions, he sat down and buckled up. Never the religious type, he still closed his eyes and prayed to every single kami with ears. With Nakuru driving and four cups of coffee by her side... who knows when they'll ever see land in one piece again...?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura's posture seemed relaxed as she sipped her cappuccino. Her mind and muscles, however, were alert, the former ticking steadily at the imminent assignment. Suddenly, a call from Rika startled her. "What is it, Ruby?" she asked Rika, who was in charge of checking to see if there were any incoming planes.

"Emerald, there's a foreign plane that… ano… seems to be doing loop-de-loops. It could be another spy organization," explain Rika with a small touch of panic.

"Chill, Ruby," Sakura said. She her teeth sunk into her soft bottom lip, thinking. Finally she said, "It could also be a commercial or stunt airplane. That gives an explanation for the… tricks. We can't hurt innocent people. That's not what Alpha is about. We won't shoot. However, if they shoot back – " Sakura grinned evilly " – that's what we have Chi for."

Rika, reassured, continued monitoring the unknown aircraft. Little did they know, Wolves was doing the same thing.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Syaoran," Kasumi sang out. "There's an unknown airplane there."

Syaoran, his brown hair flopping in his eyes just looked up from his intense training irritably. "Eriol – you're in charge of the weaponry for this particular mission – just shoot it down." Eriol looked worriedly at his cousin. This could be a commercial craft and he could be killing innocent people.

He was about to voice his opinion when Syaoran smoothly cut in. "We can't afford making any mistakes. It will be just another plane crash. If it was a spy plane, it probably won't even turn up in the news… and if it's Alpha…" the greedy look on his face said it all.

"All right," Eriol consented reluctantly and, aiming, pressed a bright red button.

"Sakura! They hit a wing," Tomoyo shrieked, in a panic.

Sakura struggled to keep calm. "Naoko, program an autopilot emergency landing. Chiharu, blast them out of the sky! Rika, try to stabilize the plane."

A blast was heard and a smile tugged at Sakura's lips as their blast hit the plane. It wasn't where they originally planned but close enough – the wing as well. No doubt they were doing the same procedures Sakura and her team was doing now.

As the plane gradually lost altitude, they careened towards an uncharted island. It was probably somewhere in the Pacific. Sakura braced herself for the impact with the ground. Ouch! Though exhilarating, it still hurt and their leader had a particularly bad case of temporary whiplash.

"On your bikes everyone! The unknown plane landed here, too. We'd best survey the land and shoot them while we have a chance."

The Alpha group was already in skin-tight, black leather gear. They each had black helmets with a stripe of their respective color so as not to get mixed up. Their bikes were also black and a different color to color-coordinate (courtesy of Tomoyo).

They all warmed their bikes (motorcycles, really) up and tore across the newly opened doorway of their plane. Sakura closed it with a control on her motorcycle and started speeding across the unfamiliar territory.

She saw the enemies in black gear, trying to shoot at them from afar. Grinning and enjoying the chilly caress of the wind on the exposed areas of her skin, she revved her vehicle up faster… and faster…

She sharply swerved around the smallest objects. Who could fail to enjoy the feeling of freeness that came with the wind whipping and pushing at her form or the risk at such dangerous hairpin turns? She remembered her first lesson with Syaoran – ugh! Shaking the distracting thoughts from her head, she sped up even more.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Syaoran cursed under his breath. The females (as it was evident from their figures) were too fast and too far away. They would have to actually go their in their motorcycles and chase after them. Syaoran targeted his gaze on the green one.

That was how he distinguished this unknown competition – from the color of their trimmings. She seemed to be the leader. She was also the fastest and most reckless one of them all. Syaoran would enjoy shooting her.

He ordered his team to get their stuff. They obeyed unquestioningly at the mad look in their leader's eyes. He hopped on his and put on his helmet. He flew across the territory to the leader. Soon he was near her – but he could never quite catch up. It was almost as if she was teasing him.

More determined than ever, he slammed on the gas. Out of the blue, her hand came up and lifted her visor. He slowed down as emerald eyes winked at him… like Sakura's eyes. She put the screen back down and turned around.

He slowed down even more and opened his mouth, calling a ceasefire. But it was too late. Eriol, the expert assassin, took his gun, aimed, and shot at their leader.

Her speed launched her further than expected, causing the bullet to graze her left shoulder instead of burying deeply inside her heart. However, she was tossed sideways at the force of the shot and she fell into the ditch.

"Ceasefire. Let them see to their leader," he croaked out again, his eyes glued on the fallen agent. He raised his voice but it evidently still cracked.

"Emerald!" came a scream from all the foreign operatives.

They all rushed to their leader – a temporary truce. Syaoran meanwhile turned on his cousin, who took of his helmet, grinning. He was about to berate him when the purple one strode forward and slapped him.

Eriol instinctively snapped into his fighting stance. Throwing a punch at the girl, she flowed around it and flipped forward, aiming a kick at his head. Eriol backed in a hurry and gripped her hands. When that missed, she crouched forward, swiping her legs where her feet were, attempting to trip him.

All the while she was yelling at him, occasionally but rarely stopping to take a breath. She didn't sound tired as she continued agilely fighting Eriol. She was obviously winning, though Syaoran's cousin was putting on a pretty decent fight.

"Hiiragizawa! How could you have done that to _her_? Why the hell did you do that? Didn't you hear your asshole of a leader calling a damn ceasefire?! Until she wakes up I am going to give you living _hell_ from her!"

As she continued to rebuke him, occasionally swearing, Eriol was stunned at the girl, chiding him like she was his mother. What shocked Syaoran the most was the fact the girl used his real name when it wasn't revealed and how she scolded him with easy familiarity.

"You could have killed her!" She screamed, her knee almost making contact with his groin. It was Eriol's quick reflexes that jumped out of the way. He winced – that was too close for comfort.

Still, the girl threw punches and kicks so fast Eriol had to work to keep up _and_ chuck in some of his own. She was very good, and fast. A rogue blow to his stomach surprised him and he flew backwards, sprawling.

Finally the pain he was in recovered his wits enough to demand, "How in the world do you know me? Who are you?" The girl stopped mid-kick and literally _froze_.

Eriol was impressed. That was a particularly fast and powerful one and it took a lot of control to stop it immediately.

"I… um… ano…" she stammered and took off her helmet. Syaoran stepped away from her as he saw the familiar dark hair and twinkling lavender eyes. "Remember me now, Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol inhaled sharply – his high school crush was here, with him. Then realization struck him. If Tomoyo was here then…

Syaoran quickly snapped his head back to the mystery leader… the one with Sakura's eyes. The girls, seeing that Tomoyo blew their cover, sighed and took off their helmets. Syaoran was shocked to see Naoko, Rika and Chiharu. This confirmed his suspicion.

His heart wrenched in guilt when he saw the state Sakura was in as they took off her helmet. She was unconscious but moaning in pain. Syaoran could see the sheen of a layer of sweat on her forehead at the exquisite pain. He ran down as fast as he could and took off his helmet. He peered over her anxiously. Was this why she couldn't accept his offer?

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes. She saw cold, amber ones piercing into her soul. They were so familiar… Realizing who their owner was, Sakura moaned again. "Oh my god. I must be dreaming," Sakura said softly, then passed out again.

Syaoran picked her up carefully. "Come on, I think we'd better set up camp for the night," was all Syaoran said. Those who looked at him closer could see the slightest tinge of pink. But, Syaoran hadn't blushed in five years, so even observant Eriol wasn't sure if it really was a blush.

Kasumi looked on jealously. It was evident that everyone knew everyone else. Her younger sister Meiling knew them because she went to their school while her 1-year-older sister Kasumi, the favored sister, went to the States.

Kasumi was especially jealous of the person Syaoran was holding so tenderly. He was supposed to be _her_ fiancée. Syaoran, in all her years with him, never held anything else so delicately. Oh yes – Kasumi Li was green with envy.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Yay! Syaoran and Sakura finally re-meet after 5 years! **

**Anything – recommendations, random comments, chocolate bars, etc. – is appreciated, except for flames. If this sounds like anything else on it is purely coincidental. 0.28 percent of the people who read my story reviewed, so please R&R. Yay! -dances around insanely-**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	4. Chapter 4

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Getting Over You**

**by Totally Kawaii**

_a CardCaptor Sakura fic_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_** Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur**_

_- We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_  
_

**Summary:** Five years ago, Sakura left Syaoran brokenhearted. Now they meet again, heirs to rival agencies. He's engaged and supposedly in love and she isn't. They still haven't gotten over each other, no matter how much they fool themselves otherwise.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Disclaimer:** Why do I need to do this? No, I do not own CCS, because if I did, I would be making a hell lot more sequels and stuff.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**One big, giant THANK YOU for reading my fic. Please bear with me, since now that Midterms are over, then everything will be going more smoothly.**

**Please review, because any writer LOVES reviews – except for ones that say their stories suck, even if they honestly don't. This chapter's only a filler. Any ideas for the camp place are welcome, etc.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my amazing beta, NuttPea! Thanks for sticking with me through it all! You're the BEST!**

** Also SPECIAL "thank you"s to the darlings who reviewed my last chapter (Chapter "4", which is now Chapter "3"... I should really start getting chapter titles...). Lots of people read but don't actually review, which means I don't know what _"they"_ want. It's a shame really... but hey. I am such a damn hypocrite, aren't I?? -sweatdrops-**

**_Darkened Purity_  
_-Iaabi'SabeL (as much as I don't want to... -le sigh-)  
SacredBlade_  
_-BLOSSOMZ-WITTLE WOLF-  
Chibi angelle  
Nicko-kun  
Kecha  
daisylou.  
chirry_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapter Four:**_

Sakura dreamed fitfully. _Wolves… wolves with deep amber eyes… Syaoran and I sitting under a tree, laughing… The promise ring Syaoran gave me… _

"Yes! It _is_ your fucking fault and I _totally_ blame you!"

Sakura woke up at the earsplitting yell, recognizing Tomoyo's... unmistakable vocal chords. She was in a foldable bed inside a rather dingy, but nonetheless brightly colored, tent, cluttered with various mismatched furniture. She recognized some of their sturdy furnishings, but she had no idea who owned the foldable modern ones.

Sakura looked from over her bed to see Tomoyo arguing… er… _having a heated discussion_ with someone. This alone was a familiar sight, but the navy-haired man in front of her surprised Sakura more than anything.

"Eriol-kun?" the name came out as a whisper.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed loudly, her voice carrying throughout the whole campsite. A brief glimpse of her tear-streaked face told Sakura exactly _how_ much Tomoyo had been worried about her. "I thought I lost you. Eriol is so dead – he was the one who shot you. He is so going to get a living hell from me! Sakura I – "

Sakura put a finger on her lips. She barely understood her babble whenever she _wasn't_ overly traumatized. "Tomoyo, it's okay. I've gotten worse injuries than a broken leg," she assured her before reclining. She barely had a few minutes of peace before…

"**SAKURA**!!!" came the unified cry of two very familiar voices… one of which Sakura had hoped _never_ to hear again. Meiling and Nakuru were only a blur as they raced to see who could reach (and choke) Sakura first. Nakuru won, of course, and hugged Sakura until she turned blue.

"Hoe! Na…ku…cho…king," Sakura managed to squeeze out.

Nakuru hurriedly let go; Tomoyo was watching amusedly from the sidelines. Still very purple, Sakura gasped for breath as Rika, Takashi, with his arm around Chiharu, Naoko and Syaoran entered.

Out of nowhere came a rich, deep noise – the laugh of someone everyone thought never to laugh again. Syaoran was _laughing_ after five years of 'acting' the heartless bastard. The expression on Sakura's face was so hilarious and, knowing from first-hand experience about Nakuru's hugs, he could sympathize. Meiling and Eriol glanced at each other and grinned.

Now that Sakura was back, Kasumi was blown out of the water.

"Oh my god. Syaoran?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Her dreams were true then… even if they were a little jumbled up. Syaoran was still laughing but now he straightened up, a true smile still on his face.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Syaoran replied.

Outside the tent – but still within earshot – Kasumi stiffened. Her fiancée never called anyone '-chan'.

"Why… why is everyone here?" demanded Sakura, hesitantly. Injured or not, she still was the leader of _Alpha_ and would be treated as such.

"Well, we won't say anything about us, since we don't trust you yet. We don't expect you to say anything about yourselves, but for now… we're in a temporary truce, I suppose," contributed Meiling with a growing smile.

"That's fair, I guess," approved Syaoran with a shrug.

"And just _who_ fucking shot me?" snarled Sakura, out of nowhere, green pools of molten fire flaming in her eyes. Everyone's gaze turned to Eriol, making it pretty obvious who it was.

"… ano…, Sakura-chan… we're friends, ne?" whimpered Eriol, as he shrank chibi-style under her penetrating glare.

"Coward," sneered Syaoran, enjoying every second of his cousin's torture.

When Sakura's heated glower turned to him, he gave a little girlish 'eep' before diving behind Meiling's back. The rest of the group laughed good-naturedly at the expense of those two.

_What was going on here?_ Kasumi, straightening her features slathered with too much make-up, swept through the door.

"Is anyone going to introduce me?" Kasumi asked imperiously.

"Sakura, ano, this is Kasumi, my sister and Syaoran's – " Meiling said hesitantly.

"I'm his fiancée," she interrupted proudly. She tossed her hair and glanced at the people that weren't in _Wolves_. "And who are you?"

Syaoran looked to the ground and to Sakura, out of the corner of his eye. He was waiting to see her reaction.

"That's great! I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura enthused, a smile masking the stab of unfamiliar feelings ripping through her heart.

At those words, Syaoran felt – what? – disappointment that his ex-girlfriend, the one whom he realized he truly loved (not Kasumi), encouraged the marriage? Did that mean she was over him? Did she have someone else in her life? He didn't think he would be able to take it, if so.

"Ooh, introductions!" Nakuru smiled evilly. Everyone sweatdropped in alarm. Nakuru was unbelievably nosy; she knew secrets through ways that normal people could only hope to know. _And_ she could spurt secrets in the worst circumstances. With three and a half cups of coffee burning in her veins, this _was_ the worst circumstance possible.

"These are all Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Takashi's classmates. That's Rika – " she started pointing at all of them in turn, " – she had a crush on Terada-sensei, our old teacher. That's Chiharu who Takashi likes." Chiharu looked sharply at Takashi, who turned away, embarrassed.

"That's Naoko, who, well, I can't really think of anything embarrassing for her." Naoko thanked all the gods for saving her from utter humiliation.

"That's Tomoyo, who Eriol likes." Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, who was staring at her intently, and blushed.

"And that's Sakura-chan, who was Syaoran's ex-girlfriend. She was supposed to be his fi – "

Nakuru never got to finish, however, because Syaoran, with his deadly reflexes, lunged and clapped his hand over Nakuru's fat mouth. Nakuru's voice instantly became muffled and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, he realized what Eriol's clueless older sister had been about to say and he blushed red. This time, not even the indifferent Takashi could miss the deep cherry hue.

_Syaoran never blushes!_ Kasumi thought furiously, though on the outside she remained sickly sweet – like too much maple syrup. _This girl must be someone… different to him. Fi - ? Fiancée? It couldn't be…? _"His what?" she inquired venomously.

Nakuru happily bit onto Syaoran's hand, making him yelp at the suddenness and pull his hand away. In that brief instant, Nakuru managed to blurt out, "Fiancée!" before anyone else could stop her.

"But we're not together anymore," Sakura uttered hurriedly, sincerely worried that Kasumi might feel hurt. Syaoran looked at her in surprise before agreeing dully. Kasumi didn't miss Syaoran's disappointment, even if Sakura did; she just left.

Syaoran stared at Sakura for an instant then also fled the scene.

Sakura was confused. Was that hurt she had seen in those maddeningly deep amber pools? Did he want her back? But he had a fiancée! She couldn't just barge in and replace her with a snap of her fingers, no matter how much she or Syaoran wanted it. It was simply impossible.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"What the hell do you mean I can't fucking get going?" Sakura's scream rang throughout the campsite as it woke up the few lazybones who dared sleep in. "I… I-"

Catching Tomoyo's darkened expression, she refrained from revealing more information than necessary, and stopped herself from saying, _I need to get back to the mission._ Instead, she continued bleakly, "I need to get the hell out of here."

His soon-to-be girlfriend and her best friend would tell them what Sakura almost slipped out in time. But in the meanwhile, Eriol trusted them. Sakura would remain camp-bound until she healed (**I have no idea how long legs take to heal, but let's just say a month, okay?**), so those who wanted to stay with her – which was everyone – wouldn't be able to leave the island until then.

"Patience, Sakura," Eriol said. The usual Cheshire smile crept back on his face again, replacing the pensive expression that came with his thoughts.

"PATIENCE?!" Sakura screamed. "YOU'RE THE DAMN BASTARD WHO DID THIS TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE AND YOU SAY PATIENCE?! Nevertheless, I'm going to have to stay a little longer, so _please_ get me a pillow." Eriol sweatdropped at her sudden outburst and abrupt mood swings._Whoa… talk about PMS…_

"YOU HEARD SAKURA-CHAN! GET HER A DAMN PILLOW!" Tomoyo yelled, replacing Sakura in their job of making sure there was no (blissful) silence.

Eriol scurried out of the tent, but stopped when he saw Syaoran casually leaning on the tent. "They got you whipped good, huh?" Eriol shot him the Li glare he had been perfecting ever since he joined Wolves, and went to fetch Sakura another pillow.

Syaoran glanced at the open tent flap but shrugged off the idea of visiting Sakura. Not yet, at least. **_No_** – Syaoran Li was _not_ running away. He was merely… absent… temporarily, of course. He needed to sort out these confusing feelings.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Ohayo!**_

_What? Who the hell is there?_

_**I'm your conscience-slash-psychiatrist, baka! What else did you think?**_

_Well excuse me. I thought it was Eriol playing these dumb-ass tricks on me again._

**_Well, your _tiny_ brain sent me to help you straighten out your feelings before you act like a gaki again. So let's start… do you or do you not have feelings for Sakura?_**

_Well… I think so but – hey! Wait a minute! My brain's not tiny!_

… _**No comment. Moving on… so you have feelings for her. What's holding you back from saying those to her?**_

_I don't want to be rejected. I also think that she thinks she's betraying Kasumi, who I already proposed to. She's so considerate of others… that's why I love her. She's gorgeous… and nice… and understanding… did I mention gorgeous? … and…_

**_Shut up! I may be you… or your psychiatrist, preferably, because I amdefinitely not a bastard… I can only stand your ramblings for so long…_**

_What was I talking about again?_

_**Before you went off into la-la-la-land, you were saying that you didn't want to be rejected and you think she'll think she betrayed Kasumi.**_

_Oh yeah. And things are awkward because she might not like me any more. Why was she so accepting of my engagement to Kasumi? Shouldn't she be a little more upset?_

_**You know Sakura… she's always supportive.**_

_I guess so… but I also feel so confused. Was this thing – you know, them appearing out of nowhere and having guns and motorcycles – the reason she rejected me? Or was it me?_

_**Idiot… you already heard her say she loved you. When you proposed, remember?**_

_Hey! Were you there when I proposed?_

_**BAKA! I'm you remember? Well, at least your conscience, because if I was you, I would have never let Sakura go in the first place.**_

_-sigh- Sakura… do you think she has long conversations with consciences that insult her, too? _

_**Actually…**_

_Maybe not… _

_**Hello??**_

…_she's too perfect… _

_**Ano… anyone there? … Syaoran?**_

…_too sweet… _

_**Syaoran???**_

…_too nice… _

_**Oh, God… he's totally head over heels for her.**_

…_too innocent… _

_**SYAO-CHAN!!!**_

…_too naïve… hey! Never fucking call me Syao-chan again… ever._

_**Well, you were kinda almost at the point of no return. Anyways, I think you should talk to her. See her views before you cancel your engagement or whatever. You don't want to go off the deep end and do anything drastic.**_

_You really think so? If you're not 100 positive, I was thinking of killing Kasumi in the middle of the night and blaming it on a heart attack. Then Sakura will be all mine and I will beat up any guy who looks at her. Muahahahahaha… -coughs, chokes-_

_**O-o-okay, I think you have gone off the deep end. YES, just ask her. At least then you'll get some peace of mind. And I really want you two to come together… without breaking any laws. You obviously love her and – man has she grown hot!**_

_Touch my Sakura and you're dead – even if you _are _me!_

_**Touchy… touchy… nice talking with you. It wasn't so nice the last time when Sheifa caught you playing with her Barbies and asked you if you were gay. **_

_Crap! Don't remind me! I am so being more social after this. It's not healthy talking to myself…_

_**Whatever…**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Okay, the last bit was totally cliché, but I just felt like writing that because, aside from you people having to know the confusion and doubts Syaoran had, I also felt like writing a stupid conscience for the baka. I know – he's stupid and everything but it was REALLY fun writing him up. **

**Next chapter, we have… drum roll please.**

**-drum roll-**

…**Syaoran facing camp problems! Any ideas are welcome, since, frankly, I have no idea what to put in! That chapter's gonna be a filler, too. Please review because it MAKES ME HAPPY… and hyper. Fluffy says I'm already WAY too hyper but don't listen to Fluffy. Nobody listens to Fluffy. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –Fluffy whacks Kawaii over head- Owwww :P**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
**


End file.
